Getting There
by DanH2010
Summary: One Shot set very slightly after the end of S6, basically Danny going home...but is he too late?


**Getting There**

**A/N this is a spur of the moment one shot so I apologise if this is well rubbish - lyk well well rubbish - it's a song fic - Snow patrol - Make this Go On Forever set about a month after s6 ended.**

**Again I'm sorry if it's rubbish x DanH2010 :D x**

**(PS) the beginning paragraph isn't part of the song if u know what I mean, that starts after the first bold paragraph - Enjoy x**

**(X)**

Danny sat in a taxi in London his mind running in circles, how had he and Alice got to this? Things were so bad right now, Acid pooled in his stomach unsettling him. This was all just a bad dream, a big scary bad dream! She wasn't leaving him, she wouldn't…..

_**Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
><strong>__**I can only give you everything I've got  
>I can't be as sorry as you think I should<br>But I still love you more than anyone else could**_

Ok yeah he should have went home earlier but things had snowballed, he couldn't be blamed for that could he? He had promised her as soon as he could he'd be straight home, to her. Wheerver she was, he was home. He had promised her that everything would be ok, after all he had their home back and as soon as he arrived at london, got sorted then back to Leopards Den they would go back to how they used to be. Well it would have been if…

_**All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight  
>Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right<br>This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long  
>Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong<strong>_

As he'd sat on the plane home he'd mentally berated himself, he knew shouldn't have stayed that extra night celebrating with Dupe, because of that mistake he was losing the best thing that had ever happened to him. No that wasn't happening, as soon as he got there everything would be alright. As soon as he admitted that he was wrong everything would turn out ok, like it always did…

_**The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
>First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything<br>The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
>The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love<strong>_

He stomach churned more thinking of that last phone call, she was in tears and he was drunk! Why had he agreed to that drink? He should have been on a plane, then again he thought that one night didn't make all that much of a difference. But it did! A big difference, a MASSIVE difference. Now it felt like a chasm was open between him and Alice and nothing was big enough to bridge it. Everything had been fine until she had twigged that he wasn't quite sober, then all hell broke loose.

'You'd rather be out drinking then with your heavily pregnant wife!' she'd spat those words at him continuously.

He covered his eyes feeling depression weigh heavy on him. He had to find a way, she was his family, she was his world, she was his life. Without her nothing made sense…

_**We have got through so much worse than this before  
><strong>__**What's so different this time that you can't ignore  
>You say it is much more than just my last mistake<br>And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes**_

They had survived so much. Things other people may have given up on, lost hope. He would never do that coz she was his prop, his shoulder, his strength. They hadn't lost their home, they had survived all the stresses a new relationship brought. Family being against them….. and now he was losing her. Something he thought would never happen. But it was and it scaring him more than he cared to admit. He couldn't lose her forever, he'd find a way to fix this and bring her back to him, life without her didn't bear thinking about…

_**The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
>First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything<br>The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
>The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love<strong>_

That phone call he mentioned earlier hadn't ended at all well. When he finally admitted to having a few with Dupe rather than coming home, he decided honesty was the best policy... she ended up in tears. He kept trying to say things that would make her happy. Problem was he wasn't thinking about what he was saying. She knew it too, tried to stop him but it his drunken stupor he didn't listen. Why hadn't he listened, if he had listened things might have been better. It may not have prompted her trying to put their relationship on a break, maybe if he hadn't upset her things would be different. Please don't let those final words come between them! He had other things to say, Like he loved her. Her final words to him, he didn't reciprocate. Would he have the chance to say them again?...

_**And I don't know where to look  
>My words just break and melt<br>Please just save me from this darkness **_

His life was black without her, without meaning. He was directionless, his whole life without meaning if she wasn't beside him. He'd do anything, say anything to make this right. He entered the building she was in, this wasn't the end, this was supposed to be a new beginning, Him, her their child, their family!….Please don't leave me Alice…

_**And I don't know where to look  
>My words just break and melt<br>Please just save me from this darkness **_

He walked into the room Alice currently occupied, saw her lain on a bed motionless with machines and wires surrounding her. Her once large round abdomen was flat, he bit his lip and swallowed thickly. His footsteps echoed as he walked over to his wife. They hadn't been exaggerating, here she was almost gone, barely hangin gonto life. She was leaving him. She shouldn't have been alone he should have been there. maybe if he had been there he could have stopped the bleeding. He went to his wife and held her hand tenderly, she was completely unresponsive.

"I know I should have been here before, but I'm here now…"

He dropped his head, his tears falling onto the starched white sheets.

**"Please don't leave me Alice…"**

**(X)**

**A/N ok, i know rubbish bt i was in a depressive mood and have slight writers block. I listened to that song and this happened... :( like i said apologies... x**


End file.
